There has been longstanding interest in developing CRAs that combine the VTOL (vertical takeoff and landing) and hovering capabilities of a helicopter with the long range, high velocity forward flight capabilities of an airplane. CRAs typically comprise at least one tiltable proprotor assembly (TPA) comprising a proprotor driven by a rotating engine pod (REP) that is tiltable to change the axis of rotation of the proprotor between an airplane mode for providing high velocity forward flight and a helicopter mode for providing vertical flight and/or VTOL. A proprotor is a spinning airfoil that may be used as both an airplane-style propeller and a helicopter-style rotor during the same flight. A blade of a rotor, which is used for hovering and vertical flight, is typically longer and more flexible than a blade for a propeller, which is used for forward flight. A proprotor is typically characterized by a blade length and a blade flexibility that are between a propeller and a rotor. During the helicopter mode, the TPA is tilted such that the axis of rotation of the proprotor(s) is substantially parallel to the vertical axis of the CRA (herein “vertical”) to provide the CRA with lift. During the airplane mode, the TPA is tilted such that the proprotor rotation axis is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the CRA (hereinafter “horizontal”) in order to pull and/or push the aircraft forward.